Dan 40: Phantom Aliens
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: This story of a fourteen year old boy find a strange watch and becoming a ghost busting/shapeshifing superhero.


**Here's my idea of what would happenif Danny Fenton get the hold of the Omnitrix. As he even check in the ghost portal, but here this. Things are get _weird and_** _ **arrange.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unitedtrix**

In a strange place, full of blue and green hologram of earth floating around all over. Even seeing two man in the center as they sits on chair and table.

On the right chair is a white man with black hair, and green eyes. Wearing a gold and white solider uniform, and black boots, with a gray metal arm.

On the left chair this man was actually a ghost, having blue pale skin, white skin, and red eyes with a scar on his left eye. He wore a purple coat, with an hourglass on the chest. Having purple gloves full of watches with holding a staff.

They seem playing chess with strange pieces.

"You seem to be doing well Clockwork, you've been checking on Mr. Fenton for a while and are doing magnificent." spoke the person as he moved the pawn.

"Even some Tennysons knows whist they doing, you do well Professor Paradox." Clockwork replied suddenly he changes to an old man. "Well most wielders are not Tennysons."

"Of course I know, Multiverse is strange timeliness that the Omnitrix were sent out other people who are worthy to wield the power. Or people like myself who give it to one who can change for the better." Paradox stated as he put a queen down. "A universe were a girl who is princess but a warrior, giving up her powers and got a watch that mix's the monster to aliens."

He puts a piece that looks a hologram of a girl with long hair with a red horned headband, wearing a light blue dress, on her wrist is a light blue watch. "Go Hero!"

"A universe of a fallen hero but rises back up because you gave Azmuth his other creation." Clockwork said putting down a knight.

The piece is a boy with dirty blond hair with white highlights wearing a purple sleeveless jacket, on his wrist is a purple and black watch. "Time to Hero up!"

"Universe of a small boy in a big family, becoming a great hero." Paradox said putting down another one.

The piece is a boy with platinum blonde hair, wearing an orange sleeved jacket, on his wrist is a black and green watch. "Goin' Hero!"

"And main core teen now who keeps the universe's in check." Clockwork said taking a look at the king piece.

The piece is a boy with dirty brown hair, wearing black shirt, on his wrist is a green and white watch. "It's Hero Time!"

"But one main problem we have right now, in this very moment." Paradox said look up in sky.

A green mix blue planet comes toward to the center of the table, both time masters see a vision inside. They see a small space pod coming toward the planet Earth, the vision change into a lab of a man in an orange hazmat suit, building a portal.

"A universe of aliens and ghost will be united. But one problem, there's no Ben Tennyson in this universe. Not only that but the Omnitrix need's a power charge inside the core." Paradox said.

"Not to worry, Danny Fenton will go to exactly the same spot because his class his having a school field trip to the camp. But one problem is getting Danny back to the lab at the same day." Clockwork questions.

"I have some friends who agreed to help out with a bit of a...'scare'. You four sure of doing this?" Paradox question turning his head, facing four shadowy figures.

"Of course, giving a student a fright really brings me back to when I was child!" Feminine childish voice.

"Of course Paradox, you helped me give me back up to be a hero again. It's time for me to get another guy a chance of being a hero." teenage male voice.

"Can we hurry, my mom tell me be at home about nine." child male voice.

"It's like Tuesday." another teenage male voice with a smirk.

* * *

 _ **In the Campground...**_

We see young teenagers and three adults that are the counselors. In the outfield, we see three teens setting their campsite. Setting up the tent is a black boy who wore a red hat backwards on his head, a long shirt with a blue backpack, green shorts with extra pockets and Brown bird boots with white socks.

Digging up a fire hole is a girl with tan skin, black hair with a small pointy tail, and purple eyes. She wore a black tank top with a purple circle, a black skirt with green lines and purple long leg strips, wearing black and gray metal boots.

Coming toward them with woods is a boy with white skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Wear a white shirt with red oval, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"I finished the tent Sam." black boy said.

"Great job Tucker, you got the wood Danny?" Goth Girl asks.

"Yeah, I got it." Danny said.

Danny about to get the woods to Sam, but he got tripped by a leg making him fall down on the ground. The owner of the leg is a jock who has tanned skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a football jersey with black shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Next to him is Chinese jock as wear same the jock attire.

"Thanks for the wood Fenton." The jock mocked as he grabbed the wood Danny collected.

"Really Dash, is that really necessary?" Sam question's angrily.

"Uh yeah, so I don't go into the woods." Dash said.

"You really think you stomp on us just because you think we're weak." Tucker replied angrily.

"Lesson learn that just normal students." Danny state

Dash just looks at them deadpanned. "You know why we pick on three, here's the fact," Dash then points to Tucker. "You're a know-it-all that gets the grade, not the girls. You try but fail all the time." He then points to Sam. "You're just a goth girl who can't get friends because of your spooky habits." He finally points towards Danny. "Especially you Fenton, no matter what you do you're just gonne end up in your crazy family business who think they're hero. No matter what...you will always be a loser. You three got together because none of you get no more friends."

Both of jocks laughs as they walking off, leaving Sam and Tucker a angry look while Danny is sadden. Sam look over at Danny with a questioning look. She goes to him and puts her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you believe what that moron says Danny?" Sam asked.

"Sam, part of it is right, I born to the ghost hunting family. I don't I gonna become them or nothing at." Danny said

"Hey man, you said you want to become an astronaut and a space hero right." Tucker asked, remembering that being his best friends dream since they were kids.

Danny just let out a sigh in response "whatever." Danny said as he got up and walked off.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"To...get more firewood." Danny said putting his hands in his pockets and walking back into the woods with his head down.

* * *

 _ **In the Woods...**_

Danny was currently walking through the woods, processing everything that just happened. He was thinking of what Dash said. Sure Dash is an idiot, but still, his words are true sometimes. No matter how he tried to change, he would always be part of a ghost hunting family.

"Tch man, I should have go to that space program." Danny said as he looked up into the sky. When he looked up however, he say something. I looked like a star shooting through the night sky. "Well...I wish something change my life for good."

But the 'star' suddenly changed directions, as if it coordinated to where Danny was. Danny expression turned to one of shock as he began to run away from it. Once a 'star' landed, it created an explosive just few dozen feet away from him. Danny looked at the hole with relief but also with some curiosity.

'what the?' Danny thought to himself.

In the far end of the forest, there's also another hole, but this one has some kind of creature in it. It's look like a yellow and white ball form, suddenly the ball unfolded showing a creature resembling a bipedal pill bug. Then after some beeping was heard, the creature was cover in red light. When the light died down it showed a male human child.

"Aw man that hurt." The child said as he rubbed his now aching head.

The others and Paradox came to him, as one teenage boy helped him up.

"Way to go Snow White." female said in a semi-teasing tone.

"Don't call me that! Why does everyone mock my hair?" child male question annoyed at the girl.

"You did good job changing the coordination of the pod my boy." Paradox compliments. "Now let's see what young Danny it up to now."

They went to Danny's location. Once they got there, they saw Danny looking into the hole while standing at the edge of the hole. Inside said hole was what looked like a metal pod.

"Whoa, that looks like it's beyond this world." Danny commented trying to get a closer look at the pod without falling in.

"Why won't Danny go any closer?" One of the teenage males asks.

"Perhaps a little 'drill' can get the boy started." Paradox answered with a small chuckle..

"Oooh! Oooh! I got this one! You guys stay back!" The female of the group said excitedly as she press her watch covering her in a bright blue flash.

The female transform into a light blue and pink armory humanoid armadillo with drills. She slammed her drills into the ground like jackhammers causing the nearby area to shake. The area Danny was standing at suddenly break apart causing him to fall down into the hole.

After falling down into the hole and landing on his butt, Danny got up while rubbing his head. "That was unexpected..."

Danny stopped and looked in front of him. Suddenly the sphere opened with green sparks coming out of it. He look closer look and saw that inside the pod was what looked like a watch. The model was more futuristic then the watch's he's seen. The strap is short with a black color scheme. The lug is in the shape of a octagon with the bezel colored black. The case is black with an hourglass symbol.

"A watch? Why is a watch in space? Maybe if I take a closer...look..." Danny said as he reached is left arm out towards it. Suddenly the watch jumped at Danny as if it were alive. The watch latched onto its wrist locking itself onto Danny.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" Danny shouted as tried pull the watch off. But it was of no use as the watched was still firmly on him not even budging. He got out of the hole and quickly ran back to the camp sight so he get ask his two friends for help. "Sam, Tucker! Help!"

The others watch Danny runs off as they turn to Paradox who nodded his head.

"Alright guys, turns into something scary that will make those people run home screaming. I'll go with Whampire. How about you three?" teenage male said

"I got Phantom Eye." Another male said.

"Ghostfreak." child male said.

"Nightmare." Female said the others look at her with questioning and puzzling looks. "What, I know she's deadly but she's the only scary alien I got."

"Let's hurry, the time is running out." teenage male stated.

The others nodded and selected their icons and slam their watches, which created big bright light.

* * *

 _ **In the Campground...**_

Danny ran towards his and the others campsite as fast as he could. Once he spotted Sam and Tucker sitting around he quickly bolted over to their direction. "Guys! I need help!" Danny yells as he made his way over to them.

The two's attention was instantly caught as they saw Danny with an expression that looked like he just saw an actual ghost, ignoring the irony, Sam spoke. "What gives Danny? Where's the firewood?"

Danny first took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "Forget the wood! Check what's on my wrist!" He quickly said showing them the recently obtained watch.

"Sweet watch! Where's you get it?" Tucker asks, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"It's not cool!" Danny snapped. "This thing latched onto my wrist and won't come off!" Danny replied while trying to pull it off again only to fail. "See!"

"Don't be such a baby...let me-" Sam replied but was stop when the group heard a bloody scream.

"RUN!"

"GHOSTS ARE HAUNTING HERE!"

The three of them look at the students running away from what seemed like scary monsters of different shapes and sizes.

"Runnnn awwwwaayyyy!" spoke a transparent humanoid being with one large eye on its chest and a symbol on its head.

"Never returns or I bite you and turn into one of my kind." spoke a vampire like being with a stereotypical vampire voice with green and black coloring and symbol on the stomach.

"Or we hunt you for all eternity." spoke a ghostly being with one green eye with orange chains that connect to the symbol on its chest.

"Fear my powers!" spoke a small humanoid which looked like a light blue and black fairy with yellow eyes, with a symbol on the chest.

Dash looked unamused at all that was happening and walked up to the fairy with his arms crosses. "What your powers gonna do? Make us fly?" The jock mocked

The fairy simply covered its eyes for a second then removed them making a scary face with red eyes. "LOOK INTO MY EYES!"

Dash ended up screaming like a girl and start running away as fast as he could. The students and teachers got in the bus and took off. Leaving only three students behind...Danny, Sam, and Tucker!

"Hey you forgot about us-" Tucker tried to say but he felt really sleepy all of a sudden and passed out.

"Tucker-" Danny said but ended up passed out.

"What's going on-" Sam question but she passed out as well.

The four 'monsters' then came up to them but transform back to humans. They were relieved they didn't scare them to death. Suddenly Clockwork appears in front of them which caused the four to get startled. Paradox then came out of a blue portal.

"It's time for another to begin." Paradox said as Clockwork makes Danny, Sam, and Tucker float in the air.

"Can we get something to eat or drink? I was hoping get some chilies fries or find a smoothies shop." One of the teenage male's said.

"Well I hope there's any place with burgers that give me the burps." The child male replied while licking his lips.

"I'm a vegetarian, so if we go those places I'm buying a salad or..." The other male said.

"Nachos! It's my favorite..." The Female said with her mouth watery.

"I was gonna say tofu." The same male answered.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Place...**_

 _"Danny...Danny...Danny! Wake up!"_

Danny's eyes twitch for a moment before they completely opened up signaling he was awake. He looked around seeing a living room and quickly realized he was in his living room.'What happen...the last thing I remember...' Danny then remembered what had happened. The campsite, being left behind with his friends, the monsters attacking…the watch.

"Danny, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Danny getting hugged by a young girl who has white skin, long orange hair with blue ribbon tied into it, blue eyes, and red lipstick. She wore a long sleeve black shirt, blue jeans, and black slippers.

"Jaz? What happened?" Danny asks in confusion.

"We heard of monsters attacking your camp site. Mom and dad charged in to save you, but you, Sam, and Tucker were on the porch step with your bags. So they brought you three in the house so you could all rest."

'How's that possible?! We just got home, it take hours but it's only few mintues. Plus, the bus just left me and...oh no!' Danny thought but then suddenly realized something. "WHERE'S SAM AND TUCKER?!" Danny shouted with his body shooting up.

"Don't worry dear, they just down stairs in the basement." Said grown woman coming into the room. She had her hair in the style of a bob cut, blue eyes, and white skin. She wore a blue hazmat suit with a mask and black goggles with matching gloves and boots. This was Danny and Jaz's mom Maddie

"Let me guess mom, dad showing off the portal?" Jaz said in a bored tone.

"Now Jaz, I know your Jack's not finish with the machine but he still loves to show to everyone." Maddie answered

Danny got up from the couch, and began to walk downstairs to the basement. "I going to check if they're okay."

* * *

 _ **Fenton's Basement...**_

Danny made it to the basement seeing Sam and Tucker looking at the ghost patrol. Sam a little impressed at the machine as Tucker rubbed his chin, Danny spoke up getting the two's attention. "Where's dad?"

"Your old man's in the john, might be because of that leftover meatloaf in the fridge. This machine actually a working processing right about now." Tucker said.

"Danny maybe you should go in there for a closer look at the inside, me and Tucker already saw it. You should check it out as well, it's awesome!" Same said with surprising enthusiasm.

"Nah, I already seen it and it's not that cool." Danny replied.

"Come on Danny, its ghost portal! Just go in so I take pic on my phone." Sam encouraged pulling out her phone.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. But first I have to suit up first." Danny said walking to get a suit so he could go inside the portal without worry.

* * *

 _ **Outside...**_

Clockwork and Paradox as well as the four people were on top of a building looking down at where Danny lived. The people were shocked to see Danny's place which resembled a station or HQ of some kind.

"Lucky. He lives in a cool HQ type house while mines is broken down while getting blown to smokes by my sister." child male said jealously.

"Well the Plumbers base is under my grandfather's shop. And you have to flush a toilet to get into it." One of the teenage male state's trying to cheer up the male child.

"I got a tower so I cool." The other male said casually.

"I have a floating castle, it's cool but my parents make it boring sometimes." Female said resting her cheek and the rest of her head on her arm.

Child male crosses his arms and pout. "You guys got awesome places while mines is a run out house. No fair..." he grumbles.

Paradox put his hand on the child male's shoulder. "Don't worry my boy, you will have a HQ on your own. Just give time and it will be revealed."

"Alright Paradox." Child male said cheering up a bit.

Clockwork turned to them and spoke. "It's time."

Paradox turned to the others. "You four know what to do."

The four nodded and spread out to different locations to make their plan.

* * *

 _ **Fenton's Basement...**_

Danny in a white and black hazmat suit that had his father Jack's face on it. "Alright, I'm going." He said

"Hang on!" Sam said as she pulls out the Jack's face off the suit. "Can't have you walking around with this."

Danny begins walking into the ghost portal. The portal is a little darker inside so Danny places his hand on the wall to he doesn't accidentally trip. However he accidently ends up dressing a button that's inside of the portal. The portal blast out some sort of green energy that makes Danny scream out of terror.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted in worry.

However, the energy goes into Danny's watch making the hourglass symbol turn green. Danny's hazmat suit disappear of making the watch get white color lines on the strap, the bezel is white as well, even the crown appears in white color.

Danny runs out of the portal, breathing heavily due to the fear of what just happened increasing his heat beat. Sam goes to him in worry and concern. She hugged Danny with relief due to no problem being shown to have happened.

"Its fine Danny, the blast might not have affected you." Sam said.

"Great, for a second I thought..." Danny replied but was stopped by a strange voice.

 _"Power Core Complete!"_

Danny and Sam look at Tucker who put up his hands up and shook his head pretty much implying it wasn't him. Then they sees flashes of green light. They soon spotted the source; Danny's watch.

"Told ya it's not normal." Danny state in a matter of fact tone.

 _"Hello wielder, the object on you called the Unitedtrix. One of the most powerful devices in the universe. A device that can transform your whole body into a different organism living in the Milky Way Galaxy. This device had the ability to combine two different DNA sources into all new being's for storage inside the device. To do this you have to tap on the octagon symbol of the watch as it projects a holographic scroll key that list the different organisms. You can scroll down to pick the alien silhouettes of your choosing. If you choose one of them you will become that creature. However, this watch has a 40 minute time-limit. The time limit prevents you from turning into the organism for too long. If you want to change back quickly, simply hit the symbol icon and the Unitedtrix will turn you back to normal. Choose your combination wisely, once you fuse the aliens together they will stay together forever."_ The watch, now known as the Unitedtrix, explained.

"So this thing can turn me into aliens?" Danny said excitedly while touching the watch trying to activate it.

"What are you doing, are you trying make things worse?!" Sam question

"I'm just trying figuring out what this watch can do-Whoa!" Danny shouted but stopped when the watch opened up a half side green hologram ring. On each section of the ring, it showed the heads of various aliens. Danny pressed his finger against the ring and moved his finger a little to the left causing more icons to show up and the previous ones to disappear. Danny stopped scrolling when he saw the icon of a ghost-like alien. Danny Then pressed the right side and opened up another green hologram ring but, instead of scrolling kept it on the starting icon which looked like the head of some kind of alien moth.

"Are you sure, you can do this?" Tucker asked in worry of what might happen.

"Just do it. It says you can change back so no big deal. Right?" Sam said little worried as well.

"I just hope I don't turn into something hideous or gross." Danny said tapping the watch as the symbol lifted up. "Here goes..."

Danny pressed the symbol and was covered by a green flash. Suddenly he then started to transform. Black shackles started to cover Danny's waist, wrist, arms and neck. Danny's spine and arms then started to extended and grow. Danny's hands started to became claw like. Danny's skin then start to disappear pale as white. What now floated in Danny's place was a creature that looked like a ghost with shackles over his body, his skin was a pale icy blue-white, his fingers were long and sharp, and he also had spikes on his elbows. His skin was covered with black creases. He had one single green compound eye. The Unitedtrix's symbol is located on the ghost's chest with chains surrounding it and connected to his neck shackle that connect to a blue and black phantom like blue coat with a hood that covered the head.

"Whoa...this interesting" Ghost like said in whisper voice with visible breath.

"More like creepy one." Tucker comment with creeped out by the transformation.

"You turned into some ghost, is there more of them?" Sam asks now getting a little excited.

"It's says only one each when I mix them, and this one turned out to be cool one." Danny said as he looked at himself. "I'm a ghost so I can go through walls, disappear into thin air, and fly of course, even control peoples' bodies when I get in. I wonder what the other alien can do?"

"Well that cloak makes you look even more like a phantom and that bug looking eye makes it really creepy. Heck it's feels chilly just being near you." Sam stated shivering a little bit.

The ghost-like alien looks at a pipe on the ceiling and get an idea. He flies up to the ceiling and phases through the pipe causing it to get covered in ice. "Nice..."

"That's cool, is there anymore?" Sam asks getting more excited.

"Hm, I felt there's another coat under this skin...maybe I-" Danny says grabbing the creases around his chest.

Suddenly he pulled his skin apart causing a volley of icy tentacles to come. Then a beam of ice shoots out of the middle. Sam and Tucker quickly jumped out of the way, missing the beam which hits the wall covering it in a thick coat of blue ice. The ghost-like alien let's go of his which makes the tentacle's go back inside and the beam to stop, which relives the three of them.

"Next time worn us!" Tucker spoke angrily. "That ghost really chill's me to the s-spine."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Danny said. The transformed teen then grabs his chin and got an idea "Tucker, you just gave me a name for this alien...I'll call this... **Ghost-chill**!"

"Hm, good point. A nice simple name for that." Sam said leaning against a table. Upon leaning against it her elbow hit a radio causing it to turn on.

 _"Breaking news in the Southern Brooklyn Street, it appears to be a house is on fire. And spreading fast that might hit the roof! Advance to everyone stay away from distance of the flame!"_

"Oh man, looks like that place is in big trouble also the surrounding area if it spreads." Tucker said.

"Not if someone can stop it." Sam said with a smirk looking at Danny, now known as Ghost-chill.

"You want me to go help? I just got this alien, I don't know what this one can completely do." Ghost-chill stated

"Danny, that type of alien can stop this sort of problem. If you don't do it, people gonna hurt or worst killed!" Sam replied trying to encourage Ghost-chill to take action.

Danny never about it that way, even if he doesn't know what to do with the watch he at least has the power to save people lives. To prove he that he different than his parents obsession with ghost hunting. Plus, every kid wants to save people lives like a superhero.

"Alright, I'm going! Wish me luck!" Ghost-chill said as he phases through the ground.

"Come on Tucker, we need we to be there for him." Sam said looking at the techo geek.

* * *

 _ **Southern Brooklyn Street...**_

The street had groups of people watching the fireman putting out the flames. Even the police stopping people from going near the house. Ghost-chill got there short of time. He then heard two voices nearby.

"Please, there's another one in there!"

"I don't want our little brother to die!"

Ghost-chill was shocked about this. He needed to get into action quickly in order to save those who remained inside. He phases into the burning house, but not before seeing Sam and Tucker run up and watch him phase in.

'Be careful Danny.' Sam thought in worry.

Ghost-chill made it inside. Looking around, he saw blazing fire all over the place. Taking a look at his hands, he gets an idea.

'I hope this works.' Ghost-chill thought.

Ghost-chill sticks out his hands and fires beams of ice to the fire, making them go out. Ghost-chill keeps putting out the flames until he came across the room of a small kid room. Ghost-chill look around until he spots a kid in closet, Ghost-chill goes to him which frightens the boy.

"W-Who are you?" the child asks in fear.

"Ghost-chill, I am here to help you get out." Ghost-chill said trying to reassure and calm down the child.

Ghost-chill sees the building about to collapsed, so he grabbed the child and turns invisible as begin phasing through the walls spreading his intangibility to the boy. Ghost-chill also freezes the places he phases through to put out some more fire.

Everyone outside is surprised to see the once flaming building now starting to get covered in ice. The crowd then became shock once they saw Ghost-chill coming out of the building with the child in his hands. The policemen poined their guns at Ghost-chill as he puts the child down.

"Step away from the kid!" one of them shouted.

The child waving his hands and shout. "Don't shoot him, he save my life!"

The people are really confused at this point, Sam and Tucker begin to claping at Ghost-chill even cheering. This got the people to start clapping and cheering as well, making Ghost-chill bashful. But he's still once a timer and needed get out of here. He saw the child go to his sibling, strange things Ghost-chill sees the child's watch has a that same hourglass symbol.

'Weird?' Ghost-chill thought as he phased through the ground.

'Way to go Danny.' Sam thought as she and Tucker got a text.

 _'Meet me at my front porch.'_

* * *

 _ **Fenton's House...**_

Danny was waiting at his porch, seeing Sam and Tucker coming to him. Each of them high five each other congratulating a good job.

"Dude, way get things done!" Tucker commented.

"That was awesome Danny, you evened saved a life." Sam added.

"Thanks guys." Danny said looking at his watch. "I think I'm gonna get used to this." He says with a smile.

"So you cool of being a hero?" Sam asks.

"Of course, although I might use it for a little personal use of course" He commented getting a deadpanned look from Sam and a double thumbs up from Tucker. "But I'm also gonna need your guys help to know this watch even more. Including helping me train new aliens and the fusion's of each one." Danny explained.

"Of course man! I always wanted be in a hero team." Tucker replied with no hesitation.

"I always got you're back Danny." Sam replied.

At top of the roof on the other side of the street, is Paradox and Clockwork with the others.

"Thank you all from doing this for Danny." Clockwork said with a smile.

"You mostly," Paradox said gesturing to a specific person. "thanks to these young wielders of different timelines, you set up a good plan proving he's a hero by saving a child in a burning house...Ben Tennyson..." Paradox said

A teenage boy with dirty blond hair, white skin, and green eyes. Wearing a black shirt letter '10', brown long pants with extra pockets, and green shoes. "I'm used this." The teen, now known as Ben, said with a smile and a shrug.

"Garfield Logan..."

Another teen boy with dirty blond with a white streak, tanned skin, and blue eyes. Wearing a purple shirt with black jean purple line up vest button up with purple '25' symbol on right side, gray pants with black belt, and black sneakers. "I just doing part of team." The other teen, known as Garfield, said with a thumbs up.

"Star Butterfly..."

A female girl with white skin with red hearts on her cheeks, blue eyes, and long blond hair with red horn headband. She wore a sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline, a peach-colored belt and a red belt around the waist and hips, a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue leggings, light blue sneakers with white tips, and fuzzy light blue leg warmers. "This is adventure is amazing!" she stated hyper actively.

"And of course Lincoln Loud."

A child male with white skin, green eyes, full white hair with a turf. Wearing a full black t-shirt with an orange sleeve jacket with L10 emblazoned in white on a black circle on the left part of the jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "I wonder why I'm the only child?"

"Cause you such cutie pie that's why!" Star answered in a baby voice as she poked Lincoln's cheek which make Ben and Garfield chuckled.

"Sometimes you're the child in this group." Lincoln comment a little flustered at what just happened.

"Alright everyone, time for you all go back your timelines." Paradox said as he made a blue portal appear.

"Good, cause Raven will be tick off when I'm not back yet." Garfield said as he walked to the portal.

"I pretty sure Marco will be making me nachos when I get back." Star said as she skipped to the portal

"I gonna make sure I get a load of smoothies." Ben said walking in the portal as well.

Lincoln look at Clockwork. "Clockwork, Danny knows how to fuse the alien's right? I mean, we only gave him about forty to fuse together."

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'm pretty sure I saw Danny fused the alien really well in the future." Clockwork replied.

Lincoln nodded as he ran to the portal, once they got in the portal. Each of them waving at Clockwork smiling at their faces. The portal then closes as Clockwork looked at the sky with a smile.

"The age of aliens and ghost is begun." Clockwork spoke as he disappeared.

* * *

 **This is origin of Danny Fenton...Wielder of the Unitedtrix! And the others im the end is other authors writing their own stories. I got idea of my favorites stories of Ben 10 crossovers so I put up in the origin. And for Ben, he suppose to be the main core so of course he be in it.**

 ** _Gar 25-JP-Ryder_**

 ** _Loud 10-Ninjamon1228_**

 ** _Star vs Galatic Force of Evil-TitaminSX_**

 **Sadly TitaminSapphires retired from Fanfiction and delete the stories. She said I can have it, so I gonna work on it right away. So sign out for now!**


End file.
